


Come Back And Haunt Me

by Alohoemora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coldplay rules, Crying, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, I Love You, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Men Crying, Murder, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Regret, bank robberies, come back, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: Bucky can't sleep and gets some comfort from the dead.





	Come Back And Haunt Me

Bucky took his time getting inside the apartment, out of the pouring rain. He was freezing and shaking, but didn't mind. He dragged himself to the bathroom stripping along the way, before taking a hot shower. He stood in there for a long time, head hung, letting the water rush over his skin, like in the movies.

After getting out, he dried off and wrapped his towel around his hips before walking out to the living room, where he left his phone. When he checked it, he had 3 voicemails. The first one was from his mom.

" _Hey sweetie. I_ _uh...I just wanted to call and check up, you haven't been answering your calls. I understand though honey, it's just...Your dad and I, we're really worried about you. Your sisters are too, we haven't seen you since the...Well, I just hope you're okay, Baby. We miss you so much, just call us when you can. I love you. Bye."_

The next was from his sister, Rebecca.

_"Hey Bucky. I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but are you okay? You haven't answered any of our texts or calls, we're worried about you...I know it's been hard for you lately since...Well, you know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. Just talk to us, okay? We want you to be okay. Alright love you, bye."_

And the last was from his friend Natasha.

_"Hey. I just wanted to check up and asked if you'd wanna come out for drinks, or get lunch, or something. We're worried about you, you hardly talk to us, you don't wanna look at us, you just go to work and go straight home. I know you've been through a lot these past couple months, but he wouldn't want you to be like this, James...Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, then. Be good, love you, bye."_

The brunette sighed and grabbed his phone before heading towards the bedroom. He picked his clothes up off the floor and pulled on some underwear before crawling into the empty bed. It was only 7:30, but he just wanted to sleep. That's been hard enough to do, lately.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He tossed and turned for awhile and when he opened his eyes, he looked over at the clock and groaned when it was 11.

He turned on his side again and felt movement behind him. He felt a hand roam up his arm, up to his shoulder, before moving down to his chest. The brunette turned to lie on his back and saw Steve leaning over him, concern clear on his face. He was shirtless, his bony torso exposed, the blankets covered his hips so he couldn't really tell if completely naked underneath. He asked "You alright?"

Bucky shook his head and said "No...Can't sleep.."

The blond nodded said "I could tell. You look like shit."

Bucky chuckled and said "Gee, thanks. And here I was, feelin' all pretty today."

They laughed and Steve said "I mean it, Buck. You look like Hell."

The brunette nodded and said "Yeah well, it's been a long couple months, Babe.."

The blond nodded, a delicate hand moving to splay over the brunette's heart. Goosebumps flared over his body and Steve asked "Anything I can do to help?"

Bucky swallowed hard, and felt tears coming. He looked back up at the blond through his lashes and whispered "Come back.."

Steve leaned down and kissed his forehead. He whispered back "M'not goin' anywhere, Buck." And moved down to kiss his cheek before going for the lips. Bucky closed his eyes and immediately leaned up, kissing him desperately, like he'd die without it. Steve was a little surprised by it, but hummed and mimicked him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They laid in silence, Steve curled up against Bucky's side, the brunettes arm securely wrapped around him. Steve was kissing along Bucky's neck and collarbone, and Bucky smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Steve stooped after a few minutes and asked "Did I ever tell you about when I knew I was in love with you?"

The brunette smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Enlighten me."

Steve smiled and looked up at him, those big blue eyes fixed on the brunette's cloudy skies. "It was the night of the Valentine's Day dance during our Sophomore year. I got asked by Christie Nault, remember her?"

The brunette thought for a second and chuckled "Pep Squad Queen and head Cheerleader?...Oh yeah, now I'm getting it.."

The blond nodded and said "I was so excited. I had a crush on her at the time, but it wasn't a terrible one. I remember you and Ma were as excited as I was. You came over earlier after you were all ready to go, and helped me out, gave me some pointers.

Then we went to the dance and I waited, since she said she'd meet me there. I sat there for almost an hour waiting, and when I went to the bathroom, I walked in on her making out with Brock Rumlow...That guy was such a dick...I ran outside crying, and heard someone running up behind me. I turned to yell at them to go away, but I realized it was you and you pulled me in a great big hug. You told your date you had to go, and you drove me home.

You told Ma what happened, came with me to my room, and we got on my bed. You sat up and was stroking my hair while I had my head on lap, crying my eyes out. You sang _The Scientist_ to me over and over until I fell asleep and it was just..."

The brunette smiled and said "Well, it's one of your favorite Coldplay songs."

The blond smiled and said "I know, but while you were doing it, and everything else...I just didn't know you cared that much...I mean I knew you cared, I knew we'd do just about anything for each other, but that's when I knew...Then I kissed you the next morning, which I should've thought through better, but thankfully, you didn't hit me or anything."

Bucky shook his head and said "I never would've hit you, Baby. I was shocked at first, since I had the worst crush on you since we were kids, but I was happy I was finally out of the friendzone.

They boy laughed and then it got quiet again. Bucky sighed and whispered "I miss you, Stevie...I miss you so Goddamn much, it's killin' me...I should've gone in with you that day, I should've gone in the bank, instead of you..."

He had finally managed to get to a point where he wouldn't cry on and off every single day, and thinking about it, seeing Steve next to him when he was actually lying in a grave, was bringing it all back.

The brunette started crying, and Steve just pulled him in his arms and said "No, no, don't cry Baby, don't cry. I've got you." Kissing the top of his head a few times. "I've got you, Buck. I'm not mad at you, you big Jerk. Have I ever been able to stay mad at you? For more than 5 seconds?"

The brunette shook his head and Steve said "Well there you go. You can't do this to yourself, Bucky. I'm worried about you, your family, and your friends, we're all worried about you. Talk to them you idiot, don't push 'em away. I'm alright. I'm here."

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah you're _here_ , not up with your ma and dad, like you _should_ be."

The blond smiled and shook his head. "I'm up there, Buck, trust me...I was afraid I'd be stuck, but I wouldn't mind being stuck if it meant I'd be with you...But I always will be." He poked at Bucky's chest, over his heart and said "In there.." And then moved his hand up, before poking at his forehead. "And in this empty thing too."

The brunette chuckled and Steve smiled. "I know it'll hurt. It'll hurt for a long time, but I don't want you cryin' over me even when you're wrinkly old fart, or I'll come down here and smack you, got it? You gotta move on sometime, Buck."

The brunette nodded and said "I know...But not yet."

Steve nodded and said "And that's okay." Before leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. He pulled back just an inch and said "I love you."

Bucky said "I love you too." And kissed him back. Then the blond eventually pulled Bucky down until his head was.lying in his lap, and gently ran his fingures through the brunettes hair. Then he started singing.

 _"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_  
_You don't know how lovely you are._  
  
_I had to find you,_  
_Tell you I need you,_  
_Tell you I set you apart.."_

Bucky closed his eyes and smiled a little, despite the fact that his eyes were starting to water again.  
  
_"Tell me your secrets,_  
_And ask me your questions,_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start.."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

When Bucky opened his eyes, he quickly sat up and looked around. He looked over at the clock and it was almost 11. The whole place was nearly pitch black, the bed was empty and cold next to him, and the slightest feeling of pressure on his, kept him awake the rest of the night. He was going to be calling quite a few people tomorrow.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: Sorry if this one isn't great...I just got it in my head last night, and I HAD to do it. I'm not trying to rag on my work, I love my work, but I can't help the little nagging anxiety, and the fear of rejection or humiliation every time I post something. I don't let it interfere with my writing, but it's ALWAYS in the back of my mind.**_


End file.
